Christmas
by 1163
Summary: Liz has left and Hellboy's feeling trapped and alone at Christmas and John knows just how to cheer him up. Hellboy/John Myers M/M
1. Chapter 1

Liz had left for the last time, she had finally been able to control her abilities and hadn't had an 'incident' since, she felt more confident and had started by going on small trip, on the last one she didn't come back…. she told Hellboy over the phone that she couldn't live there anymore and it was their biggest argument to date, Liz hung up the phone in the end and the phone on Hellboy's side had been crushed into a little ball, plug ripped out the wall.

Hellboy had stormed around the BPRD after that cursing and mumbling under his breath John couldn't do much but walk besides him and try and catch what he was saying.

Hellboy wasn't angry Liz had left; he knew it would happen eventually but he was furious that she had abandoned them and resented the fact that because she could hide her gifts that she could walk out scot free, no consequences, and no tracker strapped to her leg.

HB walked around his room the cats following him around like a pied piper quietly mewing as they did, Hellboy huffed sitting down on his bed and closing his eyes, it wasn't for the first time Hellboy had felt this way. His room always seemed like a prison an enclosing space which would trap him and it was moments like this that made him make irrational decisions.

Hellboy never told anyone how he would do it, not even John and when asked about it Abe would only smile. Hellboy found himself outside on top of one of his favorite buildings.

The building was old and crumbling in places, the small gargoyles that littered the building barely held their previous detail and ferocity and yet the building was still one of the tallest. The thick December snow covered almost every inch of the buildings and the cars bellow, Hellboy watched the snowplows work to clear the roads almost rhythmically and where they had cleared the snow would once again build up mocking them. Hellboy smiled at the irony of it all.

Hellboy sat there for a few hours before he heard the gentle crunch of snow under well-polished boots, he didn't need to turn to know who was standing there.

John had stopped by the doorway watching Red for a moment trying to judge what mood he was in, he looked at reds tail hanging limply besides him, the slight flicker an acknowledgement that Hellboy knew John was there. John took gentle steps forward towards the sulking demon placing a large shopping bag down by the wall John sat next to Red swinging his feet over the side of the building.

"Mannings sent you" it wasn't a question but a statement yet john felt the need to answer it all the same.

"Yeah he thought you might be terrorizing the village" John smiled at Hellboy's gruff laugh

"You going to try and take me back? Hellboy smiled, try being the main word.

John smiled up at him "nope" Hellboy turned to look at him frowning

John continued ""I told Mannings I knew where you were and id keep an eye on you"

Hellboy's broad grin warmed John "You're not bad Myers" John hummed as he leaned down and opened up the plastic bag he had been previously carrying, finally catching Hellboy's attention. John lifter out tacos and beers, HB grinned at the young agent; John always knew how to cheer him up.

"This an early christmas present scout" John rolled his eyes at the nickname and waved a hand dismissively "Nah that's at my place" He murmured taking a large bit out of a taco.

Reds mouth hung open about to question him.

"I know you'll open it!" John gave an accusing glared and Red had the decency to look guilty.

Red took two bites of a taco …finishing it in those two bites before he cracked open a can, taking a gulp "I won't do it this time" he took another long gulp of beer and watched John tug his coat closer to himself as he nibbled at his taco

"I'll bring it over christmas day" Hellboy frowned at John's response.

"You're working christmas day?"

John shrugged "I'm ment to have christmas day off but I switched with Edward, they just had a kid" John took the final bit of his taco and then licked his fingers clean, Hellboy watched intently as John put his cold hands in his pockets. Hellboy almost kicked himself; of course John had no family.

"No girlfriend to go home to?" John looked at him, studying him. Hellboy's look was of more concern than frustration and John waved the thought of Liz away.

"Nope, no boyfriend" John smiled over his beer as HB choked on his.

"But …Liz"

"I told you Red, I wasn't interested in her"

"Well yeah…but I thought that's cos you didn't want to compete with all of this" Red gestured wildly to himself and John laughed in reply.

"No one could compete with all of you Red" John tried not to blush.

"Damn straight" Red smiled thinking he had gotten away with his mistake and was too busy to notice Johns meaning.

"Well you've got me scout" Red flung an arm around Johns shoulders crushing him to his chest, if John ever asked Hellboy would lie but he enjoyed the feeling of the younger agent being so close to him.

"So you're not bothered then?"

"What's there to be bothered about?" John shrugged flustered at the contact but he smiled despite himself.

They stayed like that for a while until John's toes were so cold he couldn't feel them.

"Hey Myers" John hummed in reply

"let's head back, your bloody frozen" John nodded swinging his legs over the side of the building onto hard ground, Hellboy instantly missed the contact and watched as John stretched and wiggled his feet trying to bring them back to life. John turned back to see Hellboy contemplating.

"What's up?"

"Well we have four beers and theirs a Steven Segal movie on" John thought about it "I'll make you hot chocolate"

John raised an eyebrow at the demon as he stood.

"Yeah fineeeeee …I'll get the chef to make one" Hellboy rolled his eyes and John grinned nodding at the invitation.

Turning back John headed for the door only to be scooped out of the god air and into a warm arm and chest "RED!" Hellboy chuckled picking up the beers in his other hand and jumped from roof top to roof top before gently landing on the floor, one of Hellboy's more graceful moments.

Hellboy put John down who looked like a hot mess, cheeks flushed, hair ruffled and clothes in shambles, John tried to straighten and smooth himself. Hellboy couldn't help but think how hot John looked ruffled, he caught himself before he thought too much about it coughing he found a cigar to light and nervously chew on as John berated him.

"A little warning next time Red"

"Oh so theirs a next time?" Hellboy chuckled as John rolled his eyes and they made their way back to the BPRD.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I might continue with it depending if people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for everyone who favourites, followed or commented

\- - - I hope you like it - - -

The guards at the BPRD were used to the sight of John and Hellboy strolling up to the gates as if it was an average day but the dramatic difference in appearance of the two always made the guards smile. John would smile and talk his posture straight while Hellboy looked rough and hard, always grouchy chewing a cigar butt while trying to pay attention to his liaison.

The two passed the guards easily and delved deeper into the belly of the BPRD following their usual route to Hellboy's room. John spotted Manning through one of the windows, the man was obviously relieved to see the red demon with his caretaker and off the streets.

Red rounded the corner deviating from the rout to his room and John frowned but never the less following him, the red demon disappeared into the chef's kitchen, no chef to be found.

Hellboy huffed "Looks like he scarpered Scout"

"Must have heard you coming" John grinned

Hellboy huffed again looking around he spotted a machine he was pretty used to make hot drinks "I've seen him use it before it can't be that hard" red strode over to the machine eying up the many buttons.

"Red…" John eyed the red demon warily.

"Come on I won't break it…" Hellboy pressed a few buttons only to watch as thick jets of 'what would be coffee' spurted out flacking Hellboy straight in the face. Hellboy grunted in surprise and only John's quick thinking of pulling out the plug from the wall stoped the flood of caffeine. They both paused for a moment before John burst out laughing, tears came to his eyes as he shook uncontrollably with laughter. Hellboy pulled of his black top and used it to mop up his face, arms and chest giving John enough time to calm his laughter to a fit of giggles.

Once the laughter had died down John tried not to stare at Hellboy's chest, "There's a coffee machine in the staff room I will grab us both a cup, while you go and change."

"what, you and the other doo gooder's can't handle all of this?" Hellboy winked and grinned around his cigar at Johns blush. "Fine I'll go change" John watched Hellboy walk away, top and trench in hand. John turned to the mess of devastation before him, stripping his thick gloves, jacket and scarf he sighed picked up a cloth and got to work. Having cleaned up the majority of the coffee he then left a note on the blasted machine to warn the chef. He would no doubt suffer the ramifications of Hellboy's actions later.

Making a quick escape he made a beeline from the chef's room and towards the staff room, they had extra-large cups for those agents who were crazy enough or completely addicted, luckily for him they were Hellboy sized. John doubled up the cups to stop his hands from burning and poured himself and Hellboy a cup, firmly fitting the lids, he smiled at the other agents in the room on his way out.

John saw the Chef walk past him in the opposite direction and tried not to make eye contact, however the chef was in no clear rag so he doubted the unsuspecting man had seen his poor kitchen; John quickly made it to Hellboy's quarters. He awkwardly placed the smaller cup on top of the extra-large one and knocked loudly on the door. There was no way he was crazy enough to tempt fate while opening a vault door.

Hellboy swung the door open not bothering to see who was there he could smell John coming a mile away along with the wonderful smell of coffee. John handed him the cup, the large cup looking almost small in Hellboy's hand. "Thanks scout" Hellboy took a sip enjoying the bitter taste of his black coffee and hummed in enjoyment giving John a genuine smile that made him weak at the knees. "So, I bet you have forms or something to fill out" Hellboy glanced at the smaller agent.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow" John smiled back, he knew Hellboy wouldn't admit it but right now he needed someone. "Mind if I stay for a bit?"

Red tried not to smile or sigh in relief but instead gestured towards his couch, large, comfy and super sturdy.

"Hey red, what do you do for Christmas?" John asked, trying not to pry too much as he walked over to the couch, sitting down comfortably he took a sip of his coffee.

Hellboy hummed for a moment in thought his tail swaying and moving to the side so that Hellboy could sit next to John. "When pops was with us, we used to have a big dinner in the library just pops, Abe, Liz and me." Hellboy smiled as he recalled the memories "Abe used to get this huge spiral of rotten eggs and I swear he was grinning" John chuckled trying to imagine the merman so excited at a mound of rotten eggs.

"I hadn't really thought about it, pops is gone and so is Liz so it would just be me and Abe for Christmas" Hellboy tried to distract himself and stared at the tv screen.

"I know it won't be the same but we can still have a good Christmas" John placed a hand on Hellboy's shoulder, Hellboy smiled back at him wondering how the smaller agent could always be so positive and enjoyed the comfort from the agent.

"Join us?" Hellboy fumbled the words out quickly.

"Hu?" John turned to him.

"I won't ask again" Hellboy took another sip trying not to let his self-doubt get the better of him

"I'd love to" John smiled up at Hellboy and Red felt a sense of joy and warmth surge through him. The rest of the evening was sent with the two of them laughing and watching old tv series, all the meantime red was thinking what the hell do I get john for Christmas.

John left just after 12 making his way to his room on base, meanwhile Hellboy pulled out his laptop, it was large and all the buttons were metal to stop it getting damaged, while his laptop had a ton of blocks on it like social media, thanks to Mannings, he was able to research and to buy stuff. Hellboy grinned as he made his way to his favourite websites and began searching.

Hellboy sucked when it came to speeches or trying to confess interest in someone but he was good at getting presents. There was only five days until Christmas but that's what next day shipping and prime was all about.

Hellboy grinned he had ordered a present for each day in the run up to Christmas to turn up on Johns door step and one to come to his room so could attempt to wrap it for Christmas. He also ordered Abe's present while he was at it.

That was enough of being an adult for one day, Hellboy crashed hard in his bed, his tv's still blaring away in the background.

\- - - I hope you liked it. - - -

I know there wasn't much progress but I needed to lay ground work. There will be more next time.

Please review =]


	3. Chapter 3

\- - - Enjoy - - -

The presents had arrived and an agent had brought him the box full of stuff, the agents never battered an eye at the delivery's as Hellboy was well known for entertaining himself with new comic books and games, you'd get bored too stuck in a tin can. Hellboy grinned opening the parcels and checking that they were what he ordered. Hellboy peered out of his room before locking it and double checking to make sure his door was locked before clearing a space in his room, he rolled out Christmas paper and got to work, which was easier said than done when you have a large stone hand and thirty felines that just loved the noise of crumpling paper. Three wrapped presents and two cello tape covered cats later Hellboy was finally done, He stood back to admire his work; not the most amazing wrapping in the world but it was damn good for him. Hellboy picked up the parcels and put them back inside the brown card board box to disguise them, he had to go down to check out some antiques that possibly had curses and he knew John would take the rare opportunity he wasn't glued to Reds side to tidy his room, whether he wanted it or not.

Red got his stuff together, pushing the card board box out of the immediate firing line on his way out and made his way to the library to collect Abe. Sure enough John was there talking to Abe as the Marine man sorted out his equipment, John pulled out some necessary books from a high shelf while talking to Abe about the ways he intended to check the items. John was quite graceful and nimble when he wanted to be, carefully balancing on top of the ladders. Sliding down with the books with some unknown grace, John grinned at Red "Happy Christmas eve Red" "You too scout, Hey Blue are you almost ready to go?" Hellboy took the offered books from John to hold for Abe. "As ready as I will ever be, have a nice evening John" "Catch you later scout" Red saluted with his free hand, the two leaving John alone in the Library.

It only took half an hour for John to find himself in Reds room, he quickly sorted out the cats making a fuss of them as he went and cleaned up the floor throwing the rubbish away and carefully pilling books and documents in a safe corner. It might have seemed like a menial task but it was included in his contract and it made life a lot easier in the long run for both Hellboy and himself. John picked up the last of Hellboy's clothes that had been strewn across the room, John wrinkled his nose; while he bashfully admitted he loved the smoky leather scent of Red, he couldn't stand some of the things that ended up on Reds clothing. Grinning John observed the room and admired his handy work before checking his watch, it was only 7pm and he was off work in half an hour; it would be the perfect opportunity to bring the presents over and lock them in his room on base. John took Hellboy's hamper of laundry to save the cleaner a job and besides it was on the way to his room, nothing like a little Christmas spirit.

Having dumped the laundry bag and made it to his room on base John changed out of his uniform and into fresh civilian clothing, the thick black jeans would help against the cold he was to shortly face. Charcoal grey long sleeved top and a knitted emerald green jumper pulled on top John already felt warmer, donning thick military boots, black coat and a simple grey beanie John was ready to face the outside world. John checked his watch 7:30pm, off the clock he headed or the exit; the snow outside was too thick for a moped and the traffic would be too dense on Christmas eve to make any real progress with a taxi so John decided to walk. Each step was satisfying as his boots crushed the freshly fallen powder snow, John loved this time of year; the air was fresh and everyone was in a good spirit but most of all no one wanted to be out at night because of the cold, it was perfect Hellboy weather, he would wander around in layers and he didn't get as much attention. John smiled as he walked thinking back to the roof top, he wished they had more moments like that, John shook his head blushing as he imagined them both as a couple. Hellboy had been especially nice to him since that night, trying to help him out with tasks and then to blow it off as it where nothing, John especially enjoyed the coffee that would magically appear on his desk before he started work.

John made it to his apartment, the place was small but well furnished, everything looking clean yet homely like some catalogue page. John was only here to pick up the presents so he didn't hang around for long, he placed Abe's present in a back pack that he slung over his shoulder and he placed Reds in a large carrying case, it would be a pain to haul back but he couldn't risk it getting wet.

Turning the lights off John made his way back to base humming Christmas tunes as he went.

\- - - Red and Abe - - -

The mission had been easy, most of the artefacts were just that… ancient artefacts. There was one that was a fake with a gluttony curse attached to it for the greedy buyer who chose to possess it, making them want to buy the most useless things until they were poor and desperate. Abe had neutralised the artefact and it had then been destroyed, Hellboy was bored stiff he was only really there as the muscle to protect Abe on these kinds of missions. Hellboy's thoughts quickly took him to one Agent Myers, he had been attempting to 'woo' as his farther would call it, Myers by doing small things for him in the hopes it would lead to something more, which had kind of worked. He found John smiling at him when he thought Red wasn't looking, John would run a hand though his hair on the nape of his neck in embarrassment at being caught when he realised Red was looking back. Even John's usual physical contact has lingered longer than someone would call friendly, Johns usual pat on the back stayed there comfortably and it was hard not to wrap his own arm around him and pull him into his side; Hellboy hoped he was winning him over. He was also hoping to ask John out on a date Christmas day if everything went as planned, Red played with the beads on his chain and cross that hung from his belt; his tail swaying as he thought. Abe glanced at Hellboy from over the top of the old large book he was referencing, trying to tune out Hellboy's hopeful yet brooding thoughts; Red met his gaze and then blushed as he realised he was projecting his thoughts, coughing he stood up from where he was slouching against the wall and strode over to Abe. "You almost done Blue?"

"Eger to get back Red?" if Abe could smirk he would have but it came over like concern, Red just huffed. "I know it's boring for you Red but I find these trips fascinating, I won't be too much longer" Abe waved his hand over the passage he was reading to make sure he had the incantation correct as he moved onto the last artefact of the day.

"Thanks Blue" Hellboy moved away from Abe so that he could concentrate and let him get the job done faster. Red perched himself on one of the steps knowing that the furniture around him couldn't support his weight and continued to think about the smaller agent.

True to form it hadn't taken long for Abe to finish what he was doing and the agents tidied away the artefacts, there trip in the garbage truck was short and sweet; their driver used to the snowy conditions. Hellboy glanced out of the two-way mirrors watching the snow fall, it would be perfect for a midnight get away, everyone would be too busy with Christmas and the thick snow would make it hard for others to see him. Hellboy wondered if he should speed up his plan and take John out tonight, if it went as planned he would have a new favourite Holliday, Hellboy grinned at his newly formed plan.

John had made it back before the garbage truck and had been busy hiding away the presents and taking off his cold and dampened clothes, with plenty of time to check in with the chef who would be cooking a very large meal tomorrow, making sure he knew John was also be attending and asked if he needed any help. The chef had looked at him as it he was insane and John couldn't blame him after the whole coffee fiasco, leaving he made his way to the library; the least he could do was set up the table and make the place look Christmassy and once again that's where Hellboy found him. John had set out a large wooden table with champagne flutes and a large goblet for Hellboy, there was fake holly and berry's in the middle of the table with tall candles and golden trays; Hellboy grinned at the sight he was greeted with.

John didn't notice Hellboy sneak up behind him as he was too busy working on the large Christmas tree, adding ornaments as high as he could reach on the ladder. "Looking good scout" Hellboy placed his put-out cigarette butt he had been chewing in his coat pocket. Hellboy's voice startled John who wobbled and tipped backwards falling from the steps, Hellboy moved fast catching John in his arms and his tail coiled around John's arm protectively. John had landed with his arms on Hellboy's shoulders facing him and Hellboy's arms easily hugged Johns waist "Easy scout if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask" John had never blushed so hard in his life, they stayed like that a moment before John willed up enough courage to say "While I enjoy you holding me like this, you should probably put me down"

Hellboy placed him down gently immediately regretting losing the close contact and the feel of John's hands against him "Wait you enjoy me cuddling you?...me?"

John swallowed hard but was honest "Yeah...you" John played with his sleeve dangerously close to Hellboy's tail.

Hellboy coughed a little now finding his mouth dry, if there was ever an opportunity to ask John it was now. "Ermm, well uh John I…uh would you like to go…."

Manning's had the worst the worst timing marching into the library smoking a cigar clearly to relieve stress, walking over to both of them, Hellboy took a small step back from John slowly releasing Johns arm from his tails grasp.

"Alright Myers I'm off, I'm leaving them in your hands" Manning's took a long drag from his cigar "please…don't call" He looked Red in the eye "and you for once stay out of trouble" he blew the smoke out making John grimace.

"There won't be any issues, go home and try to relax" John smiled at Manning's who seemed disgruntled and proceeded to march himself back out the door he had entered.

"The guy always did know how to ruin a moment"

"We were having a moment?" John tried not to smirk up at him

Hellboy went from cocky too nervous in a second flat "well… I was going to ask if…. you know" Hellboy was now itching for a cigar of his own, he sucked in a deep breath "you'd you like to go on a date…. Tonight…with me?" the sentenced was rushed but it drew a beautiful smile to Johns face.

"I'd like that Red" John smiled up and him and Hellboy grinned back gently taking Johns hand in his own. "So where are we going?"

Hellboy rubbed a stone hand against the nape of his neck where John's hands had previously been "there's a production that screens Christmas movies, I thought we could go and see it and there's an ice rink close by that would be closed"

"It sounds perfect" They were the magic words to Hellboy's ears and he wrapped his stone arm around Johns waist bringing the smaller male tightly to his chest "will you help me finish decorating the tree? Manning's will be gone by the time were finished"

"I like how you think" Hellboy wiggled his eyebrows John sighed

\- - - half an hour later - - -

Abe came back to the two of them having finished decorating the tree and Hellboy was trying to convince John to give him his present early. "Not happening Red!"

"oh, come on I learnt my lesson from last year, I won't do it again" He smiled innocently at them

"I will bring it tomorrow and we can open them after dinner" Hellboy groaned but accepted his fate

"I'm going to grab my coat, meet you at the exit" John smiled at Abe as he passed

"Finally told him you liked him" Was Abe's simple remark as he placed books on their stands before slowly dismantling his gear.

Hellboy went to complain but Abe's look had him knowing better "Yeah I know I'm easy to read" Abe shrugged

"You have been projecting strongly for a while now, thought you might have asked him out when he first started" Hellboy's jaw hung open at that moment, thinking back he couldn't remember when he had first fallen for the short brunet.

"Make sure not to keep him out too late" Abe slipped into his tank enjoying the warmth of the water.

"Your starting to sound a lot like Manning's" Hellboy walked over to stand in front of Abe's tank.

"You might be hardy against the elements but John isn't, its cold out there" Hellboy smiled at Abe's caring nature and remembered that the sapien didn't do too well in icy conditions.

"I'll keep him toasty Abe" Hellboy wiggled his eye brows and Abe huffed at him, blowing out a jet of bubbles, Red chuckled as he left to go and find John.

Hellboy tried to settle his nerves as he spotted John at the exit talking to one of the guards, he could use another cigar but he knew John hated them so he settled for letting his tail curl agitatedly.

"Hey Red, ready to go?" John smiled at the guard who let them out. Red nodded at John who looked thoroughly wrapped up "follow me scout" Hellboy stuck to the quieter lanes even though no one would be out in this weather, John followed closely to Red who led them to the back of an old church. "this way, carful the staircase it tight" "I think I should be telling you that" John chuckled and received a hair ruffle for his efforts. Hellboy pulled the chain that was loosely wrapped around the handle of the old wooden door and claimed the narrow stone staircase up to the next floor. It was clear to John that the church had seen better days and was in the beginnings of being refurbished, the roof was intact but half of the second floor was missing making it a perfect spot for them to hide from the crowd bellow yet still see the movie.

"How'd you know about this?" John kept his voice low as he watched Hellboy roof around.

"I used to come here with farther a lot, they have been showing movies here since I was a kid, they do it to cheer people up" Red pulled out a blanket and laid it out on the floor "sometimes we would convince Abe to come" Hellboy gestured for John to take a seat while he grabbed a few other things.

Hellboy pulled out a small heater and plugged it into the wall, John raised an eyebrow "it might be a crumbling wreck but it has the basics of electric, Father installed some plugs on this level later on" John smiled at the explanation and was grateful for the added warmth. Hellboy also placed down some cans of bear, cider and popcorn "How'd you know I like cider?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you like cider….you like your coffee white with extra sugar" smug grin in place, Hellboy dropped himself down legs outstretched legs crossed at the ankles. "you went searching through my room…." John deadpanned picking up a cider, Hellboy held his hands up in mock surrender "It was when I was searching for my birthday present…. I haven't done it recently" John gave him a scolding look but was distracted by the people bellow turning off the lights and turning on the movie. The heater next to them giving off a small amount of light for them to see their surroundings. Hellboy recognised the film instantly, it was one of his favourites 'The Grinch' John loved the giddy look on Hellboy's face as the movie began, he guessed Red could relate to it well. Shortly into the movie John shuffled closer to Red who placed an arm around his waist, John rested back slightly against Hellboy shoulder. The movie had been a fun idea and had allowed them to get closer, talking quietly as the movie progressed and munching on popcorn, most of which Hellboy stole from John with his tale, his amber eyes glowed in delight. The movie finished and the lights had been turned on before the two noticed that their date was almost over, they waited for all the citizens to leave before the packed away and walked down the stone staircase. Hellboy checked the time and sighed, it was almost midnight "I guess were going to have to cut our date short" Hellboy looked down the path dejectedly, he had been enjoying the time they had been spending together. "That's okay Red, we can go ice skating next time" John slipped his gloved hand into Hellboy's flesh hand.

Hellboy looked surprised and then John began to doubt himself "unless of course… you don't want a second date?" Hellboy frowned but moved quickly pulling him in close with his stone hand if John hadn't been so worried he would have considered the movement dancing. "of course, I want that scout, I just didn't want to night to end" John smiled his hand reaching up to cup Hellboy's face.

"if tonight doesn't end then I can't give you your present tomorrow" Hellboy chuckled the loud rumble traveling through Johns body making him shiver. "Come on, you can continue to woo me back at the BPRD" John smiled pulling Red by the hand, the entire walk back Hellboy continued to grin. Approaching the entrance to the BPRD Hellboy tried to retract his hand from Johns but he held steadfast as they walked through the entrance. It wasn't the first time he had felt admiration towards the young agent, the kid might be a nervous wreck at times but when it counted he was bold and defiant and Hellboy loved that about him. Hellboy walked John back to his room "thank you for a wonderful night HB" Hellboy rubbed the back on his head suddenly feeling bashful again "well yeah …it was…nice" John leaned up aiming to give red a kiss on the cheek but Hellboy moved his face, giving John a kiss on the lips, it was short and sweet and stunned John enough for Hellboy to get in a "merry Christmas John" before quickly walking away. John smiled touching his lips as he watched the retreating back disappear from sight.

\- - - Christmas day - - -

That morning seemed like any other with the exception of Johns rosy coloured cheeks around Hellboy, John delivered Hellboy's usual breakfast fry up, Hellboy did what Hellboy did best and John completed his marking and kept turning the pages for Abe. Hellboy didn't get lunch as he usually would as the chef was too busy preparing for dinner, Hellboy's tummy grumbled as he ate through his 8th baby Ruth to curb his hunger, he came to see Abe and John in the library. John took one look at him and smiled tapping a box next to him with his foot, Hellboy raised an eyebrow. "I knew you'd be hungry" Hellboy pulled open the box seeing a huge tub of jerky "you're the best" he gave John a half hug already chewing on a fist full of jerky. John should have been used to how much Red could eat but he was still surprised that after half an hour the large tub was totally empty. "well I'm all done for the day… why don't we stick presents under the tree?" Abe nodded climbing out his tank he walked around to one of the shelves pulling two neatly wrapped presents from behind the books. Hellboy's gob was open in shock "what?... like you'd actively pick up a book" Abe placed the two parcels under the tree. John burst out laughing at the look on Hellboy's face "Yeah yeah" Hellboy left to get the presents from his room and John followed him still laughing.

Returning shortly after Hellboy placed three boxes underneath the tree and John placed under two more. Red was about to ask why they were waiting to open them when he was interrupted by the chef and a hand full of agents pulling in large carts of food, one was clearly only for Hellboy with the amount of food on it, one was more regular in size with a variety of foods and the other was rotten eggs…different flavours of rotten eggs. "Merry Christmas" the chef smiled "I'm off home, enjoy" the last agent wheeled in a trolley full of desserts before the staff cleared out. John wheeled the cart around to Hellboy who scooped food onto his plate and John did the same for Abe before rummaging through the other trolley and filling up his plate. All three team members were quiet as they tucked into the delicious food, John had never seen Abe eat so much in his life; John felt at home here which was something very new to him and smiled at his comrades. "I agree John, this is nice" Abe managed to get out between bites of egg. They talked and laughed over dinner as they began to get full, easily moving onto dessert which Abe politely declined and Hellboy polished off.

"Hey Abe?"

Abe hummed in response from across the table

"Want to stick a movie on while we open presents?" Abe was disgruntled at having to move but did so gracefully as he pulled out and old tv and connected it, while John picked out a Christmas movie to put on. "okay who wants to go first?" John went to sit in front of the fire so he was closer to the tv and presents and away from the temptation of more chocolate cake. Hellboy was the first to pull out his presents giving two to John and one to Abe who had chosen to sit a little further away from the fire so he didn't dry out.

John smiled at the wrapping paper with little Santa's all over it, unwrapping it carefully he discovered a range of rare comics, which had him grinning like the geeky fan boy he was "Thanks Red! How did you find these?" "I like collecting them myself" Hellboy smiled around the cigar but he wat chewing on.

Abe had opened his admiring the little trinket that was inside, silver in colour with an inscription on it, Abe waved a hand over it "thank you" Abe fastened it around his neck. "what is it red?" john leaned over to get a better look. "it's some old relic it will help him breath better outside of the water" Red nodded at Abe, John knew Abe would explain it all to him in detail later so settled for opening his second present. This one was smaller than the last, opening it John felt very silky soft material and pulled it out, it was a turtle neck long sleeved top in charcoal grey that had flecks of silver in it "its beautiful" John held it up against him " it's a bullet proof top, should be demon teeth proof too, thought it might come in handy for you" John might have taken if offensively but knew it was just concern for his safety "well looks like there's no reason for me to sit on the side lines any more" John grinned back at Hellboy, who just rolled his eyes but wouldn't help but smile.

"right my turn, he placed the top back in its packaging and stood to pull two presents from under the tree. One to Abe and one to Hellboy, Hellboy raised an eyebrow at how large it was "it's not heavy enough to be a gun" "as if I'd get you a gun when you modify them anyway, just open it" Hellboy tried to be careful opening the package, with his stone hand nervously holding it he pulled back the paper revealing smooth oak and large strings; Hellboy gazed in awe at it and carefully pulled it fully from the paper, admiring it. It was a custom-built guitar, extra-large with hefty strings and a very chunky frame so that Hellboy could actually handle it. "I know you've always wanted to play one, its sturdy" John smiled as Hellboy for once seemed to be speechless.

While HB struggled to find his words Abe had pulled out his present, there were six identical pieces of shining metal with small cogs and delicate wiring and a small black remote, Abe looked questioningly at John "they are page turners Abe so even when were not around you can still turn the page and read from your tank"

Abe moved fluidly picking up a large book and placing it on a stand sliding the metal turner in, Abe stood back and clicked the remote watching the piece of metal easily and smoothly turn the page. Abe's delight was obvious despite his inability to smile. "thank you, John, that's a very thoughtful gift"

"ditto boy scout, this is brilliant" Red hummed along strumming a few cords, grinning from ear to ear

"I didn't know what to get you both so clay gave me a helping hand, he said 'you were both too obvious'" Abe slid the two presents out handing them to their recipients who both looked confused.

John eyed the box and began gently unwrapping it while red tore into his, smiling as he saw layers of photos of John and him where John was sneaking glances at him, Red took a few out and then gawped at what was underneath them. "JEASUS CHRIST ABE!" Hellboy tried to snatch Johns box away but instead spilled Johns box over the floor, pictures of Hellboy staring at John cascaded across the floor along with condoms, lube and sex toys.

Johns face turned beat red and his mouth hung open as he gawped at what was in front of him. Abe just smiled from his seat "your both too easy" Abe winked as they both gawped at him. "merry Christmas" Abe made a quick diapering act before the red lugs mind could catch up and he was dead meat.

Just as he made it past the door he heard muttering…

"sooo… want to try them out?..."

"RED!"

\- - - FIN - - -

Sorry it took so long guys, I hope you liked it =]


End file.
